The HateHate Relationship
by Heartset
Summary: The mercenaries don't have to like each other, they just have to not kill each other.
1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong?"

The words are common, and often softly whispered by her whenever there's a shift in your stride, a hint of sorrow in your countenance, or just any sign that gives it away.

She pulls you aside but doesn't make it obvious, and her usual stoic expression is replaced by one with sincere concern.

"What's wrong?" Fiona will ask.

And many a time has she noticed the slouch in Lann's stride, or the sorrow hidden in the tone of Evie's voice. The way Karaok will clench his fist, and even the way Vella averts her eyes from yours.

And many a time has she asked them what was wrong and they had completely confided in her.

So Lann couldn't help himself when he found Fiona confronting Kai just beyond the docks where not many could hear what was going on.

But this time the question was not a question, but a mere statement. It was not whispered in hushed tones, nor was it asked with the usual serenity and there were two unprecedented words added that Lann would never have accounted for.

"What's wrong with you?!"

The normally calm and composed Fiona shouted. A scowl graced her countenance, and her entire body language was yelling _ fight me._

And Kai.

Lann could feel the aura of hostility radiating from him,, and could sense that the usual unpleased Kai was even more (was that possible?) internally riled up than usual. And rather than uttering a few chosen words, Kai had released a full on sentence – complete with your complimentary exclamation mark.

"Fiona, it's none of your goddamn business who the I sleep with, so stay the hell out of it!"

And without any hesitation, without any thought, Fiona yelled back.

"You make it my business when you screw with my friends – no , don't you _dare_ walk away from me or I'll-"

Lann doesn't find out what Fiona will do. Lann does _not_ want to find out what Fiona will do. However, Lann does know that he doesn't want to be here - that he doesn't want to be back in the Inn where he will find the normally haughty Vella sobbing uncontrollably and crying, asking, why? _Why?_

So today, for the first time in his life, Lann will cast aside his headstrong personality and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

And so comes tomorrow.

A thin sheet of normalcy coats the day and Lann cannot help but anticipate the shatter.

(What's a good breakfast without some good drama?)

Vella is no longer the pitiful wreck she was the day before and continues to carry herself with the usual pompousness.

(Although the remnants of a beaten warrior lay in her bleary red eyes)

Karaok, having been absent during to the entire situation remains in a jovial mood.

(But he's not as oblivious as one would think)

Fiona dons her usual serene composure like a mask.

(But underneath the facade a storm is brewing)

Only Evie, poor Evie who spent the entire night consoling Vella looks out of place. Her eyes are wide and she is inspecting everyone, waiting to see who would be the first to crack. However after a successful hour of nothing she turns towards Lann and whispers to him,

"Did last night really happen?"

Lann tries to stifle a yawn and shrugs his shoulders. He's reaching for another pancake because it's too early in the morning for all this drama. But he couldn't deny that he thought the exact same thing.

And then Kai walks through the door and the room goes silent because his eyes are haggard a bit of blood is splattered across his chest plate -it's too dark to be fomor blood, and the dried streak that runs down his nose and the black eye suggests it's his own- and it's 6AM in the morning, exactly where did Kai go?  
The sound of a chair scraping the floor breaks the silence and Lann looks up to see Fiona standing. The entire room freezes (Even Karaok understands something is wrong) and all eyes are on her.

She walks towards the inn door where Kai is standing still (holding his breath) and she does not pause but roughly brushes her small shoulders against his body as she walks by. Kai's eyes widen for a split second and that's all Lann needs to understand that Fiona probably beat Kai to a pulp last night and left him out to dry.

Vella is the first to say something.

"Did you sleep well, Kai?" The words are sickly sweet but the stench of vehemence is too thick.

Silence.

Karaok remains silent as he slips past Kai and heads out the door, doing his best to avoid any drama.

Evie remains silent as Kai slowly strides towards the breakfast table, she doesn't want to interrupt this interesting and uncharacteristic display of theatrics

Lann remains silent as Kai stands before Vella, for Lann does not want to be a part of this but at the same time he does because he feels some sort of obligatory duty to these other mercenaries.

Kai remains silent as he aims his insult for the place where it would wound Vella the most.

"It was much better than sleeping with _someone_ like you." Kai responds truthfully.

Tears start to well in Vella's eyes and anger wells in Lann's kind of deserved it in a sense, but still. Lann is in the process of standing up but a hand presses against his chest. Ka pushes Lann back into his seat and hei has such a fearsome look that Lann can't believe Fiona stood up against him.

(Hatred. It's as if something important had been stolen from Kai and Vella was to blame)

"Don't defend what you don't know" Kai warns.

He pushes Lann into his seat, pivots on his heel and walks away.

Lann turns to the tear stricken Vella and wonders just what she's hiding.


End file.
